


click bait

by orphan_account



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, King of Scars spoiler, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This town is made of many thingsJust look at what the current bringsSo high, it's only promisingThis place was made on you





	1. then

** NINE-YEAR-OLD POSES TOPLESS FOR VOGUE HAS FASHION GONE TOO FAR? **

Vogue has always pushed the boundaries of fashion but perhaps they have pushed too far. Outrage has piled on as the August edition features on the cover nine-year-old Zoya Nazyalensky. Her piercing eyes, waist-length hair and pouting lips have brought comparisons with a youthful Brigitte Bardot, who was herself just 15 when she modelled for Elle magazine….

 

* * *

 

** PUPPY GROWN UP **

The prodigal son of acclaimed producer Alexander Lanstov emerged after a four-month stint from Djel Rehababiliton centre and it looks like nothing has slowed Nikolai Lantsov. He was seen in Vegas with Sergei Beznikov, best friend Dominik, a man identified as Ivan and his trust body guard Tolya Yul-Bataar. Nikolai is currently the star in the mega box office hit _Sturmhond_ though production on the third film of a contract seven was halted when director Aleksander Morozova sent Nikolai to rehab….

 

* * *

 

** BYE ZOYA **

Power couple Aleksander Morozova and Zoya Nazyalensky have broken up and sources have said that it’s not mutual. The eighteen-year-old super model and the twenty-six-year director have split after almost three years together. And Aleksander has already moved on to a mysterious blonde.

* * *

 

** GENYA SAFIN IN CRITICAL CONDITION AFTER HORRIFIC FIVE CAR PILE UP OUTSIDE OF PARIS **

Genya Safin age nineteen most known for her role on the hit Disney show _The Queen’s Maid_ is in critical condition after a five-car accident outside of Paris. The accident happened on Saturday night. Aleksander Morozova is said to have been driving the car which included Morozova’s girlfriend Alina Starkova….

* * *

** UPSET AT THE OSCARS RUSSIAN AUTEUR WINS BEST DIRECTOR OVER YEFIMOVICH APPARAT **

David Kostyk shocked the world when his film _Morozova’s Collar._ Kosytk a twenty-two-year-old from East Berlin….

 

* * *

 

** ALINA WALKS **

Alina Starkov has reportedly broken up with Aleksander Morozova after over six months. The pair had first met when Morozova cast Alina in her starring role in the _Sun Summoner_ , and despite their ten-year age difference were going stronger.  Zoya Nazyalensky, Morozova’s ex was spotted leaving Morozova’s apartment.

* * *

****

** BAGHRA MOROZOVA PASSES AWAY FROM CANCER AT AGE SIXTY-THREE **

The ferocious manager, credited with giving the world talent such as Genya Safin, Zoya Nazyalensky and Alina Starkov passed away after a decade long battle to breast cancer. She is survived by her son Aleksander Morozova.

* * *

 

** HOLLYWOOD CLUB SHOOTING FIFTEEN DEAD CONFIRMED **

Dime Lion, an LA institution fell to the uprising gang violence with a mass shooting earlier this morning. Among the dead confirmed musician Vasily Lantsov….

 

* * *

 

** ALEXANDER LANSTOV ACCUSED OF RAPING DISNEY STAR **

Producer Alexander Lanstov has been accused of raping Disney star Genya Safin while she was underage. Lanstov who produced _The Queen’s Maid_ which Safin starred in for seven years denies these allegations. This story is still ongoing.

 

* * *

 

** SOBACHKA BACK IN REHAB **

It has not been a good month for the famous Lanstov family. Vasily Lanstov was killed in The Dime Lion shooting, Alexander Lanstov was accused of raping a teenage girl (investigations are still ongoing) and finally Nikolai Lanstov, at twenty-one is back in rehab for the fourth time. Let’s hope this time it sticks.

* * *

 

 

** ALEKSANDER MOROZOVA FOUND DEAD AT TWENTY-NINE **

Early Sunday morning the famed actor-director was found dead in his apartment in West Hollywood by his ex-girlfriend Alina Starkov. Morozova’s mother, Baghra passed nine months earlier from complications with cancer. The investigation is ongoing. Stay tune to E for all the latest updates

 

* * *

 

** ALINA STARKOV RETIRING FROM ACTING AT AGE NINETEEN **

The brightest stars always burn the fastest, and the whirl wind of fame that surrounded Alina Starkov since she burst onto the scene in the critically acclaimed film _Sun Summoner_ , where she was nominated and subsequently won the Oscar for best actress two years ago, seems to be enough. Starkov announced today, a week after the funeral for her ex Aleksander Morozova, that she was no longer going to be acting. Sources close to the star let slip that she has married her long-time boyfriend Malyen Oretsev in a private ceremony.


	2. while

**text to:** blondie

You can always come back.

 

 **text to:** bitch

I know

 

 **text to** : bitch

But I don’t want to.


	3. exposition

_You’ve got Nikolai. Sorry I can’t up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

 

“Nikolai where the hell are you-fuck. Tolya his phone is still here!”

 

“Call Zoya”

* * *

 

**CHAOS AT KETTERDAM STADIUM**

This is a developing story, we will update as more information is available.

 

Gunfire was reported backstage at the Dregs musical festival at Ketterdam Stadium. No word on the victims of the shooting though the shooting took place after Chinese Pop Star Kuwei Yul-Bo American debut.  Matthias Helvar was scheduled to appear after.

 

* * *

 

_Hey sorry you missed me. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you. Or you could text me because let’s be real I don’t check my voice mail._

 

“Nina, it’s Zoya. I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

 

** LOST CITY HAS CAST LEAD ROLE **

The upcoming epic to be directed by the famous Juris George has found its leading actress in super model Zoya Nazyalensky. Nazyalensky who has walked for Jean Paul Gaultier at the age of four, and has racked up the most impressive resume, including being signed by currently five different agencies has never acted before. However, Nazyalensky is not new to the film industry. She had previously dated the late Aleksander Morozova for three years before Morozova left her for Alina Starkov. Nazyalensky (25) has also found close friendship with former child actress Genya Safin and has been spotted with David Kostyk over the years. The role of Sebrina will be a hard sell to critics as Marya has often been consider a decisive character from the beloved book by Petyr Miri.

 

Juris though, has no doubts in his choice of leading actress saying, “She’s strong enough to survive the fall.”

* * *

 

 

 **Nikolailanstov✔️**  Nazyalensky before and after finding out she got the lead in #LOSTCITYFILM. You can tell she’s thrilled by the twinkle in her eyes and how it took her 0.3 seconds to realize I was taking a photo instead of the usual 0.2.

 

 **nadiaz,** **onearmedmaster** , **wraith** , **genyasafin** and 2.7 million likes

 

> **nadiaz✔️** why do you both look naked in this photo?
> 
> **onearmedmaster: @nadiaz** Nikolai is in this picture?
> 
> **nadiaz✔️** **@onearmedmaster** flash off the coffee pot
> 
> **genyasafin✔️** I sit on that couch Nikolai

* * *

 

** COUNTRY SINGER KILLED AT MUSICAL FESTIVAL **

Rising country star Matthias Helvar age nineteen, was shot and killed last Sunday night at the Dregs Music Festival. The shooter is still unknown, and the investigation is ongoing.

 

Matthias started his career at age thirteen with the Christian folk band Drüskelle before leaving and perusing a more mainstream solo career at sixteen. He signed to Fjerdian records under Jarl Brum and his debut single Ice Cold won him the Grammy for best country single.

 

Almost immediately, though there seemed to be signs of trouble within the Fjerdian management and six months later Matthias left the company to sign to Kerch indie label Hellgate. He was only with that label for a year before being signed by the Dregs label under owner Per Haskell.

 

Despite the loyalties of his management, Matthias had been with girlfriend, pop star Nina Zenik for three years intermitted after meeting at a festival in Ireland.

 

Matthias Helvar is survived by his girlfriend Nina Zenik and his dog Tassel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** the general

you’re going to kick ass

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I know.

 

 **text to:** the general

Shall we get drinks to celebrate?

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

We don’t need to celebrate.

 

 **text to:** the general

you got the role!!! you’re going to be an ~actress~ this is worth celebrating

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

You make it sound like this was a surprise

 

 **text to:** the general

Right, sorry. Obviously, you’re getting the role of a lifetime and you’re getting that Oscar

 

 **text to:** the general

Damn straight

 

* * *

 

 

** SPOTTED SUPER MODEL NADIA ZHABIN CELEBRATING ANNIVERSARY WITH WIFE TAMAR KIR-BATAAR **

Love is in the air, as the pair celebrated their fourth wedding anniversary at Specht. The couple looked very much in love before they were joined for drinks at The Crow Club by Tamar’s twin Tolya, as well as Nadia’s best friends Zoya Nazyalensky and Genya Safin. Even the sober Nikolai Lanstov made it out for the night. Conspicuously absent was Safin’s husband David Koystk-maybe those divorce rumours are true after all.

 **GenyaSafin✔️**   with Repost App: We were trying to find the best way to let you know…

 

6 million likes

> **onearmedmaster** Mom you’re leaving dad??????
> 
> **GenyaSafin✔️** I’m sorry you had to find out this way Adrik
> 
> **onearmedmaster**  💔💔💔💔

 

* * *

 

 

CONGRATULATIONS ZOYA YOU HAVE HIT YOUR DAILY STEP GOAL.

LET’S SEE HOW YOU’RE STACKING UP TO YOUR FRIENDS

Zoya: 10,980

Nikolai: 15, 687

 

* * *

 

_STURMHOND DAILY_

Nikolai Lanstov outside of Ivets club at three AM on May seventeenth.

14,568 notes

 **rotty** commented: isn’t he supposed to be sober?

 

* * *

 

 

**@GenyaSafin**

I am ruination.

Tailor married to a Tinker

#loveyourbody

Genya

**@genyasafin**

For clarification because sarcasm is lost. Not divorced.

 

 

Genya

**@genyasafin**

Spotted in the wild, a rare photo of David and me.

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** David [{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d)

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Draft number nine million

 

Hey,

 

So, I fixed the pacing like you mentioned. I think it’s much tighter. And the character of Sonya has been tightened up. What do you think?

 

Also, because Zoya won’t actually let people do stuff for her, next Friday we’re going to have a game night at my place to celebrate her casting.

 

N.

 

<[attached document Korol_Rezni_v54](,)>

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Nikolai Lanstov [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re : re (no subject)

 

Where are you getting the money to fund this though? Lanstov studios is three months away from being bankrupt. You might actually need to act again. Something you’re good at.

 

* * *

 

 

 **wafflequeen✔️**  Three and a half years. That’s too little. That’s not fair. You promised me forever. You promised an entire lifetime supply of waffles and strawberries. We were going to go around the world. We were going to own a farm. I bought sweat pants for you. You promised me you were going to be here Matthias. You promised we were getting it right and we were getting it right. Why aren’t you here. I need you

 

 **dirtyhands✔️** and 2.5 million people liked this

> **Wraith✔️**  ❤️
> 
> **jesper✔️**  ❤️
> 
> **wlaynvnaheck✔️**  ❤️
> 
> **kuwei✔️**  ❤️

 

 

* * *

 

 **group text to:** genius, beauty queen, poet, dagger, model N

game night at my place Friday at eight. we’re celebrating zoya’s movie

 

 **text from:** poet

The film was announced two months ago.

 

 **group text to:** genius, beauty queen, poet, dagger, model N

which is why this is perfect. she’ll never see it coming

 

 **text from:** dagger

Zoya said she didn’t want anyone to make a fuss

 

 **group text to:** genius, beauty queen, poet, dagger, model N

this isn’t a fuss. this is all of her friends, in one place with the indian food from that place she likes playing risk for like ten hours.

 

 **text from:** beauty queen

That’s almost sweet if you weren’t making me play risk.

 

* * *

 

 

_You’ve got Nikolai. Sorry I can’t up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

 

“Where the hell are you? Tolya just texted me that there’s some TMZ photos of you at like the Dime Lion? What the hell Nikolai this is the exact opposite. Fuck why aren’t you picking up.  Goddamnit Nikolai it is three in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

** LANSTOV SINKING AGAIN? **

 

Nikolai Lanstov had grown up. At least that’s what we all thought. This former child star born into the Lanstov film dynasty had been charming the world for years, until he was a teenager. Like a lot of other child actors, Nikolai fell into drugs and alcohol going in and out of rehab multiple times in his youth before finally getting sober when he was twenty-two. After finishing his contract on the Sturmhold series that year, Nikolai retired from acting and instead focusing on producing under the Lanstov Production company.

 

Over the past five years, Nikolai has slowly been righting and rebuilding the Lanstov Production name after his father disgraced producer and former CEO Alexander Lanstov was found guilty of raping then underage actress Genya Safin and was sentenced to fifteen years in prison.

 

Lanstov Production has exclusively been releasing David Kostyk films for the better part of the past four years, which while have been garnering critical acclaim have not brought in the financial gains that the likes of The Queen’s Maid, Sturmhold series, Sun Summoner and The Darkling which had fixed Lanstov Productions as a blockbuster studio for the better part of two decades.

 

Perhaps the financial stress has been getting to Nikolai as over the past few months he has been spotted at various night clubs-the ones he loved in his wild youth-several times. He’s been taken home from those clubs looking disoriented most often by rumoured girlfriend Zoya Nazyalensky.

 

We hear so often about child stars who burn too bright and wash out; very rarely do we hear about stars with such talent and potential righting the ship. Let’s hope that Zoya can keep Nikolai out of rehab and sober again.


	4. rising action

**wafflequeen✔️**  Hey you big Brute, I miss you a lot. I got waffles with Jes and no one was there to say there was too much whip cream. I love you. Trassel misses you too. Here’s a photo from when we were in Paris and you almost died because of how much whip cream and syrup I put on crepes. Love you.

 

 **dirtyhands** and 1.5 million people liked this

> **wraith✔️**  He loved you too Nina

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Information [{information@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7binformation@lanstovproductions.com%7d)

 **From:** Yuri Vedenen [{yveden@ucla.edu}](mailto:%7byveden@ucla.edu%7d)

 **Subject:** Possible documentary

 

Good Morning,

 

How are you? I hope you are well. My name is Yuri Vedenen and I am currently a third-year student at UCLA. I am currently taking Yefimovich Apparat’s documentary course. For the final exam, we are supposed to make a half hour documentary on great influences. I am doing my documentary on Aleksander Morozova with whom you and your father had worked with intensively during the height of his creative phase.

 

I was hoping to interview yourself, as well as your partner Zoya Nazyalensky and your colleague Genya Safin for this documentary. Please email me or call me at 310-825-4321 at your nearest convenience.

 

I will be following up by next Thursday to confirm the interviews.

 

Best,

 

Yuri

 

* * *

 

 

 

** Tribute Concert for Matthias Helvar scheduled for May 29th **

 

 

Six months after country singer Matthias Helvar’s death, details have been made public of a tribute concert set on what would have been the singer’s twentieth birthday. Scheduled to perform include popstar Nina Zenik, Helvar’s on again off again girlfriend, singer-songwriter Inej Ghafa, R&B artist Jesper Fahey, C-Pop star Kuwei Yul-Bo as well as classical musician Wylan Van Eck. Also set to appear is reclusive DJ Dirtyhands.

* * *

 

_COSMO FIVE  WITH NIKOLAI LANSTOV_

**Last text:** Can you pick up more paper towels. That was to Zoya. It’s super boring.

 **Most used app on your phone:** TSN? Or the Scientific American App.

 **Most played song:** Currently, it’s Nina’s new song. It’s not out yet but god does it break your heart.

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Nothing’s a guilty pleasure. It’s just things you like that other people don’t

 **Last purchase:** I had to buy more herring yesterday. Or gas. Either or.

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re : re (no subject)

 

The whole point of writing this film is so I don’t have to act ever again Nazyalensky. I don’t want to do that anymore. It’s not sustainable. I want to direct-I want to do this movie.

* * *

 

_STURMHOND DAILY_

Nikolai outside in downtown LA with Zoya Nazyalensky at three in the morning.

 

34,567 notes

**muzzen** commented she looks like she’s in her pjs and about to kill all of them. he looks drunk

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

I know it’s been like six years since you actually dated someone but just saying dragging Zoya out of bed isn’t going to get you laid

 

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

it’s 7am

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

And Zoya woke *me* up at 3 am because you decided to go out clubbing

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

why are you mean right now?

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

Zoya didn’t come home after getting you.

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

WHAT

 

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

what do you mean

* * *

 

 

_You have reached a voice mail that is not set up. Please contact the user of this phone number and have them contact their service provider to set up their voice mail._

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

where would she have gone?

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

have you tried calling her?

 

* * *

 

 

 **Tolya Yul-Bataar** you have three missed calls. See who called you?

 

> 6:59 am NIKOLAI LANSTOV
> 
>  
> 
> 7:01 am NIKOLAI LANSTOV
> 
>  
> 
> 7:03 am NIKOLAI LANSTOV

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

she isn’t picking up. fuck

 

 

 **text to:** poet; dagger

did I leave my car at ivets? Zoya is missing

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

i’ll be at your place in ten maybe she went to some yoga or something

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

Nikolai

 

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

can david track her phone? or maybe her car?

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

can you track fitbits? we’re competing in a step off

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

NIKOLAI

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

I am 100% sure she is sleeping on your couch. Just go and look at your living room.

 

 

 **text to:** beauty queen

[PICTURE MESSAGE]

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

She even looks like a freaking model when she sleeps

 

 

 **text to:** Puppy Producer

Isn’t that your comforter?

 

 

* * *

_STURRMHOND DAILY_

 

Throwback to 2011 at the SAG awards with Alina Storkov

 

                                              

 

                                                                                25,458 notes

 

 **Allabouteva** commented: Man they were the best. I wish they dated actually.

 

* * *

 

 **nikolailanstov✔️**  Mornings are for sleeping-except when Nazyalensky stills the blanket and decides she wants to pass out on the couch. And like seriously but how the hell is that comfortable?

 

3.4 million likes

> **genyasafin✔️** : Again with the couch Nikolai?
> 
> **onearmmaster** :  who is taking this photo? you’re both asleep in this

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

u know, u could smile more

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

And you could learn to walk in heels, but I don’t see that happening any time soon.

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

rude

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

Honest

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

but seriously you’re even scarier than usual what’s wrong

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

I didn’t sleep well

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

OH????????

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

Not like that. Nikolai went out again

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

shit

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

It’s getting worse

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

alcohol was never the problem before though

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

But if he spirals

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

Forget it

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

No tell me

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

It’s almost ten years since Vasily died, and his stuff with his dad and Alina rejecting him.

 

 

 **text to:** Queen Z

Maybe he’s forgotten

 

 

 **text to:** Nadia Zhabin

He hasn’t

 

* * *

 

 

 

** STORMY WEATHERS AHEAD? **

 

 

The most famous rumoured couple was spotted grabbing brunch at Catalina Kitchen last Tuesday. Nikolai Lanstov picked up the super model turned actress Zoya Nazyalensky from an early morning shoot she was doing with frenemy Nadia Z for Elle magazine.  Though the couple has long since denied they’re dating in the past five years it’s been almost impossible to see one out in public without the other.  Sources say the couple was arguing on the way into the restaurant-perhaps Nikolai’s nightly clubbing escapades is the cause. Zoya has been notoriously anti-drug since her relationship with director Aleksander Morozova over a decade ago. Morozova died of an overdose just three days shy of his thirtieth birthday. Sources close to the couple have stated that one of the key reasons why they are together is Nikolai’s sobriety. Zoya was infamously the one who met him outside of The Speaking Tree Rehab back in 2012 and they have been rarely seen apart ever since. 

 

 

The couple’s inner circle is filled with strong going Hollywood couples. The aforementioned Nadia Zhabin last month celebrated her five-year anniversary with her wife Tamar Kir-Bataar while Zoya’s BFF Genya Safin has been married to David Kostyk for almost a year now. Let’s hope with that strong support system, Nikolai and Zoya can weather this storm!

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}, Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}, Tolya {t.yul-bataar@shu.com}

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Risk Rules

 

 

Because someone will have forgotten. Rules to risk are here. House rules are as followed:

  * Conquering a country = 2 drinks. 
  * Lose a country = 2 drinks. 
  * Conquer an entire continent = Down the rest of your drink.
  * When you are eliminated from the game, you are allowed to allocate 2 shots or 10 drinks to any of the remaining players.



 

 

Remember this is a surprise for Zoya. Be there on time,

 

N

 

* * *

 

 **To:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d), Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}, Tolya {t.yul-bataar@shu.com}, Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Genya  {genya@djoystfils.com}

 **Subject:** Re: Risk Rules

 

 

Rude. Have you ordered from Nozawa Bar? What about desserts? What is the decorating scheme?

 

* * *

 

 **To:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}, Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}, Tolya {t.yul-bataar@shu.com}

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Risk Rules

 

 

Yes to sushi. No to desserts and decorations.

 

 

This is a surprise game night. Emphasis on the surprise. If she comes over and there’s balloons everywhere-it’s going to be a mistake.

 

 

* * *

 

 **To:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}, Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tolya {t.yul-bataar@shu.com} Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Risk Rules

 

 

She’d use her heels to pop the balloons

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}, Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}, Tolya {t.yul-bataar@shu.com}

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re:  Risk Rules

 

 

 

More like a butcher’s knife.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}, Nadia {zhabiniadan@gmail.com}, Tamar{t.kir-bataar@shu.com}, Tolya [{t.yul-bataar@shu.com](mailto:%7bt.yul-bataar@shu.com), Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)}

 **From:** David[{david.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com}](mailto:%7bdavid.koystk@dkoystkfilms.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Risk Rules

 

 

Hello,

  

Please stop using reply all.

 

Thank you,

 

 

David Koystk

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Nikolai Lanstov [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re (no subject)

 

Lanstov Productions is about to go bankrupt if David doesn’t make something more commercial Nikolai. Take any of the scripts that you’re getting offered and take a role in some franchise, so you have the money to fund this film.  I’m getting old, there are newer models who are walking. I can’t keep LP floating on shows alone much longer.

 

Just choose a script, maybe a super hero one. Do another pirate movie. Something.

 

* * *

 

 **nikolailanstov✔️**  Nazyalensky found some old videos of my singer-songwriter dreams. She’s demanding I post them.

 

2.5 million likes

 

> **GenyaSafin✔️** : You know you don’t always have to do what she says Puppy
> 
> **nikolailanstov✔️** : **@genyasafin** she threatened to make an account and post worse
> 
> **dirtyhands✔️** : And I thought you were a force to be reckoned with.
> 
> **nikolailanstov✔️** : **@dirtyhands** Zoya would like you to know your hair still looks stupid

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Information [{information@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7binformation@lanstovproductions.com%7d)

 **From:** Yuri Vedenen [{yveden@ucla.edu}](mailto:%7byveden@ucla.edu%7d)

 **Subject:** RE: Possible documentary

 

Good Evening Mr. Lanstov,

 

I just want to follow up on our previous email a week ago. I still haven’t heard anything about scheduling an interview with yourself, Zoya Nazyalensky or Genya Safin.

 

As the deadline for my final project is closely approaching, I would like to schedule the interviews for the next two weeks at the latest. Again, my contact information is as below.

 

Thank you,

 

Yuri

 

 

 

* * *

 

 **nadiaz✔️**  HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST LITTLE BROTHER EVER **@onearmedmaster** KICK ASS TAKE NAMES AND GET THE FUCK BACK FROM NORWAY ASAP I MISS YOU

 

 **wafflequeen** , **nikolailanstov,** **genyasafin** and 17,456 likes

 

> **@onearmedmaster** why would you post this picture


	5. climax

 

** BILLBOARD CHARTS MAY 23-30 **

  1. RED BIRD- NINA ZENIK
  2. HELLGATE (Drüskelle remix)- DIRTYHANDS ft. MATTHIAS HELVAR
  3. TRASSEL- MATTHIAS HELVAR
  4. NO MOURNERS- DIRTYHANDS ft. INEJ GHAF, JESPER FAHLEY, WYLAN VAN ECK, KUWEI YUL-BO
  5. HOME- MATTHIAS HELVAR ft. NINA ZENIK



 

* * *

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re (no subject)

 

Fine. You win. I’ll take some role. I’m not doing a super hero movie though. I don’t want to do another franchise. I did Sturmhond for eight years-that’s way too long to do anything. Sending you some of the scripts I think might work.

 

* * *

 

 

CONGRATULATIONS NIKOLAI YOU HAVE HIT YOUR DAILY STEP GOAL.

LET’S SEE HOW YOU’RE STACKING UP TO YOUR FRIENDS

Nikolai: 10, 687

Zoya: 12, 980

 

* * *

 

 

** ZOYA OF THE LOST CITY **

 

The film that has all of Hollywood buzzing is Juris’ _Lost City_. Three months ago, Juris announced the lead role of Marya to be untested actress Zoya Nazyalensky. While this will be Zoya’s first role, she’s not exactly a newcomer. Here’s top ten facts to get you all caught up to Hollywood’s Newest It Girl

 

  1. She’s been in the fashion industry since age four. While the fashion world knew her, it wasn’t until she posed topless for Vogue at age nine did the rest of the world know her name.
  2. Originally from Russia, Zoya moved to America at age ten with her Aunt. She’s fluent in Russian, Hindi and English.
  3. Even though she’s shorter than the average runway model (Five foot two!) she walks for almost every couture designer you’ve ever heard of and almost for everyone you haven’t. She’s that good.
  4. Her only acting credit before booking _Lost City_ , was Pulitzer winning Poet Tolya Yul-Bataar spoken word video for his awarding poem H _eartender_ (you can watch it here!)
  5. She dated award winning director Aleksander Morozova when she was fifteen for three years.
  6. Zoya is one of the key figures in the Time’s Up movement.
  7. Her BFF is Genya Safin and was the maid of honour at Genya’s wedding.
  8. She’s pop star Nina Zenik’s mentor after appearing alongside Nina at the Heart and Stroke Foundation charity fashion show.
  9. She has no social media and has no interest in any social media but if you’re wondering where you can find her, she occasionally pops up in Genya’s or Nadia Zhabin’s Instagrams. But if you really want to find her….well
  10. She’s dating Nikolai Lanstov and has been for five years. The super private couple have never spoken about their relationship in public, but you can see traces of Zoya on all of Nikolai’s social medias.



* * *

 

 **To:** Nikolai Lanstov [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re (no subject)

 

I wouldn’t do Elizabetha’s movie. I’ve heard what she’s like on set. She went to film school with Juris and she’s not exactly…good if you’re not good at what you do. She’s really demanding and really into method acting.

 

And that role, he’s an addict. Did you somehow miss the amount of cocaine that Koja snorts? Do you honestly think you’re going to be okay with being around all of that?

 

* * *

 

 

** RECAP OF THE MATTHIAS HELVAR MEMORIAL CONCERT **

 

Not a dry eye in the house. With a small but very stacked line up the memorial concert for Matthias Helvar on his twentieth birthday pulled together a powerhouse show that will haunt people for a very long time.

 

Taking place in The Crow Club, a small bar in West Hollywood that Matthias and his girlfriend Nina Zenik used to frequent, it felt like we were intruding in a very personal moment. Stripped down from all the theatrics that are known by almost all of the performers were known for, the set list which included the new song No Mourners written after Matthias’ death, and Red Bird released by Nina earlier that day, were made of songs Inej Ghafa introduced as Matthias’s favourites.

 

These songs and covers were all resembled the stripped-down vocals and traditional arrangement that Matthias was known for.

 

Nina several times while she was performing broke down, including one time while singing her first single Heartbreaker, where Zoya Nazyalensky came on stage and held Nina for the duration of the song.

 

Trassel, Matthias’s Irish wolfhound was also present.

 

* * *

 

 

** SPOTTED NIKOLAI LANSTOV AT THE GILDED FOG WITH MYSTERIOUS WOMAN **

Hollywood’s party boy is back. Nikolai Lanstov was spotted at the Gilded Fog with his old friend Kirigin. That is newsworthy of itself because Nikolai is supposed to be five years sober, but more importantly Nikolai was spotted cozying up to a woman who is very much not his girlfriend Zoya Nazyalensky. Let’s hope Zoya doesn’t see those pictures, because her temper is something of rumours.

* * *

 

 **text to:** the general

come over tonight

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I’ve got plans

 

 **text to:** the general

with who?

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Genya

 

 **text to:** the general

lies. genya and david are in new york this weekend

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

How do you know that?

 

 **text to:** the general

genya’s Instagram. you really should get one.

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

If I wanted to waste my time trying to pretend my life was amazing, I’d talk to your mom. Or mine.

 

 **text to:** the general

ruthless

 

 **text to** : Sobachka

Honest.

 

 **text to:** the general

still ruthless

 

 **text to:** the general

but you have no plans so just come over. there’s that new serial killer doc on netflix that you’ve wanted to watch for weeks.

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I’ve already watched it.

 

 **text to:** the general

no you haven’t you can’t watch true crime by yourself you get scared. come over we’ll get sushi and watch it

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Fine. Coming now.

 

* * *

 

 

 **nadiaz✔️**  is live on Instagram

 

“It’s game night and the gang’s all here! Isn’t this how we know we’re old? Instead of going out on a Friday night we’re playing fucking Risk.”

 

“No one said you had to be here Nadia. You can just leave.”

 

“But you’d miss me Zoya.”

 

“You’re severely overestimating our friendship.”

 

“Here’s Genya, Tay, Toy, Nikolai and David. David say hi.”

 

“What?”

 

“David say hi.”

 

“To who?”

 

“Everybody. This is an Instagram Live.”

 

“What?”

 

“Hey Zoya-”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Come back on screen. Ugh rude.”

 

“Nazyalensky get me another drink?”

 

“Zoya, Kaz says you’re a giant nerd for making everyone play Risk.”

 

“Kaz can suck my clit because he’s just mad, I beat him in Monopoly.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:**  Boss

There’s some teenage at the front gate whose saying he has a meeting with you

 

 **text to:** Issak Andreyev (security)

?????

 

 **text to:** Issak Andreyev (security)

i don’t have anything scheduled

 

 **text to:** Boss

Says his name is Yuri Vedenen

 

 **text to:** Issak Andreyev (security)

oh fuck

 

 **text to:** Boss

Zoya’s here

 

 **text to:** Issak Andreyev (security)

fuck

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Nikolai Lanstov [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re: re (no subject)

 

I do remember rehab and when I was high. Or at least enough to know that I don’t want to go back.

 

Try trusting me Zoya, I have done this before. I am technically running a film studio. In case you forgot, I know you misread the name tag on the CEO office as ZOYA NAZYALENSKY instead of NIKOLAI LANSTOV-easy mistake to make.

 

This is the best script, it’s got blockbuster potential and critic bait. Trust me.

 

I know a bit more about to manage my addiction than you might, just putting that out there.

 

* * *

 

 

** NIKOLAI LANSTOV TO STAR IN TOO-CLEVER FOX  **

 

WB Studio is producing Elizabetha Sankta newest feature _Too-Clever Fox_.   _Too-Clever Fox_ is based on an old Russian story about a conman named Koja who finds himself in a bad situation when he meets a pretty woman and her cruel brother. Nikolai Lanstov ( _Sturmhond_ Lanstov Productions) is set to star. This will be the first time in four years that Lanstov will act in a project. No other casting has been announced, production is set to start in early 2019.


	6. falling action

**wafflequeen✔️**  Trassel and me at your favourite park. Remember when you made me go camping and you promised it was going to be warm? It went to -10 that night and I almost died. First trip away and what a fucking mess. Love you

 

 **dirtyhands** and 2.3 thousand like this

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com},

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject** : FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

……

 

Sent from my iPhone

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Genya S [{genya@djoystfils.com](mailto:%7bgenya@djoystfils.com)}, Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

When were you going to fucking tell us there was some asshole who’s trying to make a documentary about Morozova?  

 

I cannot believe you were trying to hide this from us. And the guy just showed up at the studio what the hell were you thinking Nikolai?

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com}

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

I was thinking he’s nineteen and in film school and he would get the hint. He’s harmless. He sent an email to the general info email and no one responded.

* * *

 

 **To:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d), Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **From:** Genya [{genya@djoystfils.com}](mailto:%7bgenya@djoystfils.com%7d),

 **Subject:**  re: re: re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

Excuse me? Someone is trying to make a documentary about Aleksander?

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Genya S [{genya@djoystfils.com](mailto:%7bgenya@djoystfils.com)}, Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

No one who takes an unanswered email as an invitation to show up at your doorstep is harmless. Holy fuck Nikolai how are you being so stupid?

 

Why would he even think to make a documentary on Morozova?

* * *

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d), Genya S {genya@djoystfils.com},

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

He won a lot of awards and did a lot of really good film making. Sometimes people who don’t know think he’s a genius.

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Genya S [{genya@djoystfils.com](mailto:%7bgenya@djoystfils.com)}, Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re:  re: re re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

He purposely crashed the car he was driving that sent Genya to the hospital and Adrik lost his arm in the crash. He isolated Alina from everyone. He dated me when I was fifteen and he was twenty-four.

 

He was the one who sold you coke. Why the fuck are you defending him?

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Zoya Nazyalensky [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d), Genya S {[genya@djoystfils.com](.)},

 **From:** Nikolai [{nlanstov@lanstovproductions.com}](mailto:%7bnlanstov@lanstovstudios.com%7d)

 **Subject:** re: re: re: re: re: re: FWD <RE: Possible documentary>

 

I’m not. None of this is public knowledge Zoya. The kid didn’t know better.

 

But you gave a really good footage of yourself screaming at some kid with a camera. That’s going to be everywhere in the next twenty-four hours, so we might have to focus on that rather than a film student’s final project.

 

* * *

 

 **text to:** Nina Zenik

What’s Inej Ghafa’s email address?

 

 **text to:** !!!Zoya!!!!

it’s [ghafainej@dregs.com](mailto:ghafainej@dregs.com) why

 

 **text to:** Nina Zenik

I have a project that I think she’d like to be involved in.

 

 **text to:** !!!Zoya!!!!

kk you know if Inej is involved Kaz will probably get himself involved as well.

 

* * *

 

 

 

** NAZYALENSKY’S NASTY TEMPER **

 

Zoya Nazyalensky has never been one to keep her tongue. Her acidity and cruel wit has long been a staple of Fashion Week and rumour but until last week no one had ever gotten proof. Yuri Vedenen a third year in UCLA’s film program has put on YouTube a five-minute profanity laced rant as Zoya Nazyalensky insults Vedenen as well as her former boyfriend Aleksander Morozova. The YouTube video currently has currently seventy-six thousand views.

 

Vedenen has commented, “It’s surprising. Everyone knows that Zoya and Aleksander were together for such a long time. And he really loved her, before Alina Starkov, you can see a lot of similar imagery in Morozova’s work that draw inspiration from Zoya and her half Indian side.”

 

E has reached out to Zoya Nazyalensky for comments and have not heard back at time of publication.

 

* * *

 

 **nikolailanstov✔️**  First day of filming for the first time in four years?! Maybe a bit nervous but I’ve got coffee and a bagel (no thanks to Zoya). **@sanktaelizabetha** is at the helm, and we’re going going gone! #firstdayofshooting #toocleverfoxmovie

 

 **genyasafin** , **nadiaz** , **poettolya** , **aoretsev_** and 3.5 million people like this photo

 

* * *

 

_STURMHOND DAILY_

 

Nikolai at The Gilded Bog with Kirgin and an unknown woman on August Eighteenth.

 

23,567,356 notes

 

 **Allabouteva** commented: guess he and zoya are over.

 

* * *

 

 

 **To:** Inej Ghafa {[ghafainej@dregs.com](mailto:ghafainej@dregs.com)}

 **BCC:** Genya S {[genya@djoystfils.com](mailto:genya@djoystfils.com)}, Alina Orestev [{mapgrl94@gmail.com}](mailto:%7bmapgrl94@gmail.com%7d)

 **From:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **Subject:** Possible Project

 

Inej,

I got your email from Nina. Nina has told me a bit of your history, and I’ve also met Heleen and heard enough about her.

 

I am planning on funding a project where myself and other victims of sexual abuse and violence while we were children in this industry share what happened to us.

 

I believe with both the #Metoo and Time’s Up there is a liminal period of time where we can tell our stories and let them be there without it being judged and carried around with us for years. I especially think that since neither myself or you have ever spoken about our histories publicly this would be especially strong.

 

I know this is a lot to ask of you, but I think this is both the right time and the right thing to do.

 

Think about and get back to me.

 

Zoya Nazyalensky

 

* * *

 

 **text to:** Zoya N

Have you seen Nikolai lately?

 

 **text to:** Tolya Yul-Batarr

No, I’ve been busy with filming. Why?

 

 **text to:** Zoya N

He’s been off lately. Drinking a bit more too. Kirigin is around more as well.

 

 **text to:** Tolya Yul-Batarr

It might just be stress. Elizabetha is a really hard director. She asks a lot from her actors.

 

 **text to:** Zoya N

I don’t think its stress Zoya.

 

* * *

 

 **E!✔️**   **@nikolailanstov** is seen around town with a mysterious lady who isn’t girlfriend Zoya Nazyalensky. Wonder who she is? Wonder when Nikolai and Zoya broke up? For more details see the link in the bio #zoyanazyalensky #nikolailanstov

 

10 million people like this

 **genyasafin✔️**  fake news

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

[picture message]

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

You said trust you with this. You’re with Kirigin again.

 

 **text to:** the general

its not what you think

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

You mean there’s someone else who looks exactly like you with Kirigin at the Gilded Bog with some girl?

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I know you’re talented but even you can’t have some look exactly like you.

 

 **text to:** the general

there are people called celebrity impersonators zoya dear

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Kirigin’s an idiot but he’s not blind. You’re using again

 

 **text to:** the general

im not using again

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

If you weren’t using than why are you always at the Gilded Bog?

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I’ve picked you up drunk ten times in the past six months Nikolai.

 

 **text to:** the general

im fine zoya

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Like Sergei was fine? How about Marie?

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Nadia and I found Marie in the bathroom of our apartment. She was seventeen.

 

 **text to:** the general

Zoya I promise you I’m not going back

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

What about Dominik? Are you going to OD like your best friend?

**text to:** the general

Zoya

 

* * *

 

 

** NIKOLAI LANSTOV MYSTERIOUS LOVER IDENTIFIED **

For weeks now, we’ve been seeing pictures of Nikolai Lanstov and this mysterious lady at all these night clubs and less and less of Nikolai and Zoya. Rumour has it that Zoya and Nikolai were hitting a rough patch a few months ago and after the video of Zoya screaming at that poor kid went viral, Nikolai called it quits.

 

Sources say that Nikolai’s new lady is Ehri Kir-Taban, a harpist from the Chinese National Symphony. The couple share several connections-Miss Ehri knows Kuwei Yul-Bo from elementary school back in China. Nikolai’s ex Zoya has spent a lot of time with the young pop star, often due to Nina Zenik. Ehri also wrote the music for Tolya Yul-Bataar’s Grammy performance two years ago.

 

Mayu Kir-Katt, Ehri’s best friend and a Chinese model who has walked along side Zoya has said, “They’re taking it slow. Nik’s been in a long, bad relationship for a long time. It’s like dating for the first time ever but they’re very much in love.”

 

* * *

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. I think I should let you know that Genya is very angry at you and she’s on her way to your house to yell at you. I heard her call Nadia and Tamar as well. Please expect them shortly.

 

 **text to:** genius

its about that people article right?

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. I believe so. While I am not going to interfere in your romantic relationship as you are an adult and this presumably consenting, I would like to point out that cheating on Zoya is rather bad form and your new relationship will always be tainted by that knowledge.

 

 **text to** : genius

i’m not cheating on zoya

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you and Zoya had broken up. My apologies. When my wife comes to your place, please let her know that you didn’t cheat on Zoya.

**text to:** genius

we didn’t break up. zoya and i were never dating.

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. You and Zoya haven’t dated? I thought you were together for almost five years.

 

 **text to:** genius

nope

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. Does Zoya know that?

 

 

 **text to:** genius

pretty sure she’s aware of that fact

 

 **text to:** N. Lanstov

Hi Nikolai, this is David. Do you want to date her?

 

* * *

 

 

 **nikolailanstov✔️** Last day of shooting #toocleverfoxmovie I had so much fun! Thanks to **@sanktaelizabetha** for trusting me with Koja. And to the rest of you, I can’t wait for you to see this next June

 

1.2 million likes

 

* * *

 

_STURMHOND DAILY_

 

wafflequeen has unfollowed nikolailanstov

 

As of October 8, 2019, Nina Zenik no longer followers Nikolai Lanstov

 

2,345,567 notes

 

* * *

 

 **To:** Zoya [{nazyalenskyz@ravka.com}](mailto:%7bnazyalenskyz@ravka.com%7d)

 **From:** Inej Ghafa {[ghafainej@dregs.com](mailto:ghafainej@dregs.com)}

 **Subject:** Re: Possible Project

 

Hello Zoya,

 

Thank you for reaching out. Nina had told me you would be emailing me.

 

I would like to participate. I saw that Heleen is producing a new talent show and I want people to know what she did-to myself and to all the other girls she’s managed.

 

Please let me know when we will be able to film, I am planning on going back to Surat at the end of November.

 

Best,

 

Inej

 

* * *

 

 

** BREAKING NIKOLAI LANSTOV RUSHED TO HOSPITAL  **

 

Actor Nikolai Lanstov (27) has been rushed to hospital after his car flipped on the SR-110 earlier tonight. The cause of the crash is unknown. This is a developing story.


	7. resolution

**@GenyaSafin**

I am ruination.

Tailor married to a Tinkerer

#loveyourbody

Genya

**@genyasafin**

None of us will be answering or giving any information to the public about Nikolai’s condition. Please respect this boundary.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Issak** **Andreyev** died early Sunday morning in a car crash. Issak was the eldest child of Anton and Mila Andreyev. A happy boy who graduated from Berkeley with a degree in translation, Issak taught English overseas for three years before returning stateside and working with David Kostyk on several projects. Isaak was twenty-nine.

 

_I will remain to sing for you, long after the spring has gone._

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** Zoya

Have you slept?

**text to** : Genya Safin

Obviously.

 

 **text to:** Zoya

Not obviously you look like a mess. Nina’s worried about you. You aren’t answering any of her calls.

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

Nina has enough to worry about. She needs to go work on that album she’s writing. Or take Tassel for a walk. She doesn’t need to call me.

 

 **text to:** Zoya

She might know something about sitting in the hospital beside the man you love.

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

She’s nineteen. And she’s finally singing without crying again.

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

And I don’t love Nikolai

**text to:** Zoya

This is not the time for your bullshit Zoya.

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

I don’t have time for this. I’ve spent enough time at the hospital as it is. Someone needs to get back to the studio and keep it upright.

 

 **text to:** Zoya

Tolya and Tamar are there. You need to stay here.

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

I need to work. I was supposed to be on set yesterday.

 

 **text to** : Zoya

I called Juris already. He is grumpy but understands. You don’t need to go anywhere Zoya. You need to stay.

 

 **text to:** Zoya

When Nikolai wakes up, he’s going to want to see you.

 

* * *

 

** TWO MEN? WHILE HER BOYFRIEND IS HOSPITALIZED EHRI IS OUT ON A DATE **

How fickle love is. Nikolai Lanstov is still hospitalized after last Sunday’s crash but Ehri Kir-Taban hasn’t been to the hospital once since then. While Ehri hasn’t been seen out in public a lot in the past week, she’s been seen twice with Nikolai’s best friend Kirigin. Once in Whole Foods, the second at Specht.

 

We all know that Nikolai left long-time girlfriend Zoya Nazyalensky for Ehri, but it seems Ehri left him for his BFF.

 

Though love might not be dead as Zoya was spotted at the hospital, arriving twenty minutes after Nikolai and no one has seen her since.

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** Genya Safin

You sent David to babysit me?!

 

 **text to:** Zoya

David does have experience sitting beside the love of his life trying to survive a car crash

 

 **text to:** Zoya

He’s the most qualified person I know

 

* * *

 

 

CONGRATULATIONS ZOYA YOU HAVE HIT YOUR DAILY STEP GOAL.

LET’S SEE HOW YOU’RE STACKING UP TO YOUR FRIENDS

Zoya: 10,050

Nikolai: 0

 

* * *

 

 

 **text to:** bitch

Are you sure you still want to do this? We can reschedule. Mal can watch the kids next week or whenever Nikolai is awake

 

 **text to:** Alina Oretsev

No we’re doing this now.

 

 **text to:** Z

Alright. I’ll be at your house on Wednesday then.

 

* * *

 

 

 **wafflequeen✔️**  We’re coming up to one year Halvar. One year without you on the other side of the bed. One year without your weird food and your sweatpants and cowboy boots. One year with your guitar against the wall where you left it the night before. One year with your mug still sitting on the kitchen counter because it’s the last thing I have of you-that’s really, really you. I want you back. You were my hero, a good man, my man. I miss you.

 

 **dirtyhands** and 2.3 million likes

* * *

 

_You’ve got Nikolai. Sorry I can’t up the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll get back to you as soon as possible._

 

“This is so stupid. I don’t-fuck. Okay listen. Listen, you need to wake up. Full stop. That’s it. Nikolai you need to wake up because I cannot deal with this. I can’t…you can’t just leave. Not like this. Not because of a car crash or…crack or whatever the fuck you were on. Remember?

 

You are going to grow fat and old, surrounded by all your grandchild and children. Remember? That’s what you’re doing.  That’s what you’re going to do. So wake the fuck up Nikolai because you are not dying on me in the fucking hospital like. I am not bury-

 

Wake up. Wake up Nikolai. I need you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

CONGRATULATIONS ZOYA YOU HAVE HIT YOUR DAILY STEP GOAL.

LET’S SEE HOW YOU’RE STACKING UP TO YOUR FRIENDS

Zoya: 10,003

Nikolai: 50

 

* * *

 

 **text to:** the general

hey so i finally listened to my voice mail

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

You mean the thing on your phone that you just let fill up?

 

 **text to:** the general

yeah probably should listen to them more often. especially since i got this really good one from this woman i know

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

Stop.

 

 **text to:** the general

she’s trying not to cry and she’s ordering me-me the guy in a coma-not to die. like straight up ordering me not to die.

 

 **text to:** the general

it’s actually sweet how much she cares. almost manages to say i love you and everything

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I knew I should have deleted it.

 

 **text to:** the general

why? the great Zoya Nazyalensky is a giant softie under all that hard exterior

 

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

I will put you back in the hospital Nikolai.

 

 **text to** : the general

sure you will zoya

 

 

 **text to:** Sobachka

You are impossible.

 

 **text to:** the general

need you too Zoya. always have.

 

* * *

 

 

 

****

** NIKOLAI LANSTOV ENTERS REHAB FOR THE SIXTH TIME **

On November 17th, Nikolai Lanstov with Zoya Nazyalensky with a sapphire ring on her left finger was seen entering The Speaking Tree Rehabilitation Centre, two weeks after from a medically induced coma after the car crash on October 29th this year.

 

This is the sixth trip to rehab Lanstov has been to. The last time he was in rehab was for hard narcotics in 2012. Sources say Lanstov is now looking for treatment due to alcoholism.


	8. after

OSCAR WINNING DOCUMENTARY - _Out of the Shadow_ [USA, 2019] directed by Zoya Nazyalensky, produced by Lanstov Productions

 

Genya Safin, Actress. Zoya Nazyalensky, Supermodel. Inej Ghafa, Grammy Award winning singer. Alina Starkov, Oscar winning actress.  Four wildly successful women in the entertainment industry, all of whom started at very young ages. Four bone chilling stories of the abuse they suffered from the people meant to protect them.  In the time of #metoo and Time’s Up, Nazyalensky lets the painful truth free and makes viewers see the last damage scars that the Entertainment Industry can bring and how these women did not let their abuse define them.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Nikolailanstov✔️**  First movie of the year from Lanstov Productions and the first day of shooting. And I get to work with my wife, the ruthless Zoya.  I’m so proud and excited to start #KorolRezni I’m been writing this script for almost ten years now and we’re finally doing it!

 

10 million likes


End file.
